The Beginning Of Everything
by I want to delete this128364899
Summary: - When I closed my eyes, I dreamed. Of a world where I would never be lonely - Lucy had had a rough life. Always alone, hated by everyone around her. Until that faithful day, when her life changed forever. After an accident she woke up in another world to find what she longed for. NaLu.
1. Chapter 1

Hello my dear readers. I haven't written anything for quite some time, so I hope that you like my new story.

This is my first attempt at a Fairy Tail story. I hope you enjoy it. And of course it's going to be a NaLu!

On we go!

* * *

 **Prologue:**

* * *

I dreamed. About a place and a time, that I wasn't familiar with. Every time I would wake up and see a world of magic and wonder. Unlike anything I have ever seen before. In my dreams I felt strong and confident. There was nothing that I couldn't do. It was like I was another person. And I cherished that feeling. But I was also lonely. No one was ever there to see the different me. When I opened my eyes in this strange world only the scenery changed. Sometimes I woke up surrounded by trees, sometimes I had the wide ocean before me. I knew it was the same strange dreamworld because the only constant was the unchanging sky. It was truly magical. A color of blue or yellow-red, gray or even spiked with as many stars so no one could ever count. I loved this world. My world. And I wished that I could stay here forever. But that, too, was only a dream. Because like any dream, you always had to wake up to the real world. In the end a dream remains a dream and nothing more.

* * *

 **Chapter One:**

"Lucy! Hey, wait up!" with a heavy sigh I slowed my pace so he could catch up to me. Within seconds a young man, and I had to admit that he was quite handsome, stood before me and gave me one of his radiant smiles. "Where are you going, lovely? Hopefully on a date with me?" I crossed my arms before my breasts and raised an eyebrow. "Really? You couldn't come up with something better?" His smile faltered slowly. "The answer is no and please stop asking me! I will always say no!" I tried to go around him, but when he grabbed my arm, I became really ticked off.

"You know what, Lucy? No wonder you don't have any friends! The only good thing about you is your body! You should throw yourself at me and kiss my feet! You're so pathetic!" It wasn't the first time that someone said things like that to me. And I had to admit, that no matter how often I heard them, they always hurt me more than I let on. I freed my arm and walked away without saying anything. He wasn't worth it. I knew what everyone in school thought of me. Whore, bitch, slut...I'm sure I heard more insults in the past half a year than some people in their whole life. But I endured them. Nothing I would say, would stop them. Men thought I was easy. And I would sleep around. But seriously? I didn't even have my first kiss yet. And that was truly pathetic seeing that I was already 17 years old. I wonder when my life or rather when I became such a catastrophe. I reasoned that my father played a huge role in my fucked up life. His name's Jude and he is the only constant in my life. But that also wasn't quite right. I knew I had a father, obviously, but I rarely saw him. He was the CEO of the Heartfilia group and as such always away on business trips. I couldn't say that I missed him for I really didn't know him to begin with. Two, or maybe three times a year I would receive a call from him, when he needed my presence on a party that he deemed important. Other than him, I only had numerous house maids in the mansion that I lived in. When I was younger I tried to talk with them and get to know them. But they didn't return my approaches. And I could only endure so much rejection before I gave up. I know what you are thinking right know. _Aw, that poor sad, lonely girl._ And you're right about that. I am feeling sad and lonely. But I arranged myself. I found an outlet for my negative feelings. With my 17 years I wrote about 7 books under a false alias so my father wouldn't know about it. I just know that he would also take away my love for writing, if he ever knew about it. It was my secret pleasure. And the only thing that let me be sane. If I didn't have the possibility to escape into my dreamworld through dreams and writing I was was sure that I would have ended my life by now. Sometimes...I thought about it. Whenever there were more insults written all over my desk in school or when I found condoms in my locker. It could be so easy to disappear. I had every chance to end it. And no one would miss me. My father didn't care for more than his business and as the stranger from before pointed out, I didn't have any friends who would care, even if I disappeared. But I was too much of a chicken to pull it off. I...did cut myself, because I wanted to get my fathers attention. And I would leave my scars open for the world to see when I was with him. But...he didn't look at me. Not once. No one asked me about the straight lines criss-crossing my arms. I was never important enough.

So now you know who I am and what a freak I came to be.

While I was on my way home from school I thought about the new adventure book I was trying to write. I was contemplating about what to do about the main character, but I seem to have reached a dead end. I was so deep in thought, that I missed the screams and shouts around me. But when the deafening sound of angry tires filled my ears it was already too late. I could only turn my head and see the car speeding my way. I couldn't move. I didn't even have the time to feel fear. Everything happened so quickly, that I could only close my eyes and hope for mercy. Not because I didn't want to die, but for dieing without pain. Surely I had enough of that in my life already. So this is how I was going to die? Being run over by a car? Well, it could have been worse, I guess. The sounds around me got quieter until the only noise I could hear was my own heartbeat. It was ok. I was ok. Finally this life would be over. I did feel some kind of gratitude towards the young woman whom I could see behind the steering wheel. Without intending to do so, she would be the one to free me. She would be stronger than I had ever been. I took a deep breath, knowing it would be my last one and smiled. It was ok. In these remaining seconds until I died, I prayed for one last thing. I hoped that I would never be lonely again.

* * *

With a feeling of urgency Natsu instantly sat up in his hammock. Sweat was running down his forehead and his breath came in fast. He looked around frantically for anything out of order, but everything was in it's right place. His floor was littered with old clothing and empty plates that he was too lazy to clean up and Happy snored loudly in his own hammock right beside his. But what woke him up then? He placed a hand over his rapidly beating heart and tried to clam down. He felt some kind of unease seep into his very core. Like he needed to do something, be somewhere.

After a few minutes of futilely trying to force this desperate feeling down, he couldn't take it anymore. He quickly got up and left his cozy cottage in the woods that he called his home. As soon as the clear, fresh night-air hit his sensitive nose, he instantly stiffened. There...was an unique scent unlike anything he had ever smelled before. It reminded him of wildflowers, of the warm breeze of spring and a hint of vanilla. It smelled like...starlight. If someone asked him, what stars would smell like than it would be this intoxicating, addicting smell.

Natsu felt a shiver run down his spine and he couldn't help but track the origin of this sweet, sweet scent. After a few minutes the smell intensified and the feeling of urgency acted up again. He was so confused and didn't know what happened to him. He only knew that he needed to find whatever gave off this lovely scent. He was running now, jumping over roots and stones that tried to slow him down. He needed to hurry! Natsu didn't know what drove him to do this, but he had always been one for acting first and ask questions later. There! Just a few more steps and he would find what he had been searching for. As he passed the last of the trees lined up and stepped onto a small clearing, Natsu was about to fall to his knees. He hadn't really expected anything, but what he saw before him was totally out of his mind. There, lying in a crater that filled out nearly all of the clearing, was a young woman. She had long, golden hair and a small frame. From what he could see, she seemed to be around his age, maybe two or three years younger. Her hair was let down and covered her face partially. Out of pure instinct, he crouched down next to her and carefully brushed the stands out of her face. He marveled at how soft it felt between his calloused fingers and he couldn't help but to brush through it. When his eyes landed on her face though, he could feel his heart skip a beat. He had seen a lot of beautiful women before. Take Mirajane or Erza for example, but this blonde girl before him was truly an angel. Her skin had the color of porcelain and was soft to the touch. Long, dark eyelashes gently lay on high cheek bones. He saw a small, cute nose and full, kissable lips. She was the most beautiful creature Natsu had ever seen before. And he felt a craving in him, to hoard her away. Without really thinking about it, he cupped her cheek and carefully brushed his thumb over her bottom lip. Natsu wanted her to wake up, so that he could see her eyes. He imagined her to have bright, amazing eyes, but he was curious about the color. "Hey, little girl. Wake up!" Natsu shook her gently, but she didn't move. He tried again by shaking her unresponsive body, but still nothing happened. "Come on! Wake up!" Natsu grew more worried by the minute and only the constantly humming of her heartbeat could ease his panic. Why wouldn't see wake up? He tried again, but the only reaction of her body was a shudder when the cold night-air hit her unprotected skin. Just then did Natsu notice her state of dress. Or rather the lack of. She wore short blue pants that felt kind of strange to the touch. In addition a white and blue top covered her upper half, but left the skin on er arms and her shoulders bare. It was far too cold to be dressed like this in this. Natsu had never before seen strange clothing like hers, but as another shudder wracked her small frame, he acted on instinct. Without thinking about it, he tore of his shirt and put in on the blonde women so she would at least be a little protected from the cold. He then put his hands under her knees and her back and lifted her up bridal-style. Natsu had to repress a shudder of his own, when the small woman pressed her cold nose into his neck, seeking warmth from his body. He cradled her closer and raised his body temperature for her. With a quiet sigh she snuggled into his chest and slept on. Natsu was a little worried about his new companion, when he lifted her up. She was much too light for his liking and he was afraid to hurt her, when he wasn't careful enough.

Natsu took a deep breath and wallowed in her unique scent. A bright grin lifted the corners of his lips and he let out a bellowing laugh. With her secure in his arms he made his way back home and couldn't help but be all fired up. This felt like the beginning of a great adventure for the both of them.

* * *

Thank you for reading the first chapter!


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two:**

* * *

 _...this felt like the beginning of a great adventure for the both of them..._

* * *

I was drifting in a black void. Couldn't think, couldn't even feel anything. It was...so quiet. I always loathed the silence. It just reminded me of everything that my life had ever consisted of. There was so much silence in my life that I often talked to myself just so that I could hear a human voice. As soon as I went home or when I was on my way I would listen to music to try and escape the overbearing quietness. Because silence meant loniless. Stillness. Tranquility. I wanted, no, I needed to get out of here. I was about to drown in this blackness. But...wouldn't it be alright? If I drowned? Then, hopefully, I would be free. Hopefully I would wake up in a place where I would never be lonely again.

And then, there appeared a light before me. Its warm rays covering me like a comforting blanket. I immediately felt safe and protected by this strange creature. Its whispering voice brushed alongside my ear and echoed inside my very being.

"It is not yet time for you, young one. Do not lose hope when you still have so much you need to feel, hear, see, believe in. It is not yet time to lose faith in the people near you for you will soon meet those humans that you will cherish until the wold ends. I heard your call and I will make sure, your wish will be granted. Now go. There is a whole new world waiting just for you. But heed one warning, little one. Be aware of the darkness. Be aware of the demon End."

The light got brighter and brighter until I had to close my eyes. It got so much warmer around me, but I could feel nothing but comfort and safety. I wanted to relish this feeling only a few seconds longer. I wanted to ingest as much of this warmth, this light as I could. Because I knew of the cold, of the moments of silence and loneliness. They always found me and there would never be a place for me to hide. So I took everything I could get, for later...to remember, that at least I once felt...loved. Now I understood what this warmth meant. It was the feeling of being loved.

* * *

"Hey, Natsu! I think the blondie wakes up!"

As soon as I heard Happy scream these few words I rushed inside the cottage.

It had been two days since I found the beautiful, small fairy and I had grown incredibly worried with each passing hour. She had slept on no matter how often I shook her or spoke to her. I checked her for any injuries a few times, but she was healthy. Well, except for the thin scars marking her small wrists. They were old, faded signs of her having been hurt. And it must have been a pain that reached deep inside her. I growled at whoever had forced her to do something out of desperation and I swore to make them suffer if I ever found them. But still, I didn't understand why she wouldn't open her eyes and I got angrier by the minute. Not at her, but at myself because I felt so utterly useless. I couldn't help her.

And to hear that she finally, **finally** opened her eyes! I felt an ocean of relief wash through me and I was just so happy!

As soon as I got to her side, I sat on her bedside. The girl was shifting, rolling from her right to her left side and I saw movement behind her closed eyelids. Her pink lips were opened just a small gab and hushed murmurs escaped her. "Hey, little fairy! Come on! You had us waiting for far too long now! Open your eyes. Come on! You can do it!" Out of instinct I brushed a few blonde strands out of her face and stroked her cheek in the action. Slowly, oh so very slowly, she opened her eyes. And what I saw took my breath away. I was awe-struck. Couldn't do or say anything. There were only those bright, shining brown eyes, framed by long dark brown eyelashes that captivated me.

Her eyelids fluttered and I saw her breathe in deeply. She had closed them again and I instantly felt cold. I knew that I would always long for this astonishing color, because I couldn't compare it to anything, that I has ever seen before.

Carefully as to not frighten her, I took her small hand in my own and squeezed it gently. It felt so fragile in my larger hand, that I didn't dare to press too hard. "Hey, little fairy! You can open your eyes again. Everything is alright. You don't need to be afraid!" "Aye!" That was Happy who had sat on her other side without me noticing. I had only eyes for her.

The girl locked gazed with me and my heart grew heavy when I saw them glistering with unshed tears. "N-No, please don't cry! You're safe here! Nothing will happen to you! C-Can you...tell me your name?" I saw her gulp and her tongue brushing over her bottom lip. I wanted to slap me in the face for my forgetfulness. She must be so thirsty after all this time. Her throat must be completely parched! "Happy, please bring me a glass of water for her." "Aye, Sir!" and within seconds he grew his white wings and flew out of the room. I felt the girl stiffen and suddenly she snatched her hand away from me. My own fell in my lap. Empty. Already missing contact with her. "W-What..." she coughed and tried again. "W-What was that? Where am I? And who are you? How did I get here?!" She grew more frantic by the second. I held my hands up, so she could see, that I would not harm her.

"Please calm down. Nothing will happen to you. My name is Natsu and you are in my home. I found you two days ago in the woods outside my house and brought you here. And...who are you? What have you been doing outside? If I didn't find you, you could have died! It gets icy cold at night!" She flinched at my last words. "D-Died? I...um...I don't know what happened. W-Wait! Four days? You want to tell me, that I have been here for two whole days? That can't be! I need to go home! Oh no! What will he do to me now?!" The little woman pulled her legs up to her breasts and curled her arms around them. She rocked back and forth and started to mumble about someone locking her inside or shipping her off. I didn't understand what happened to her, but I couldn't see her this scared. I shifted a little closer and wanted to put a comforting hand on her calf, but she immediately scooted backwards. "D-Don't touch me!" My heart ached. What had happened to her to leave her in this mess? "I brought the water, Natsu." Happy glided over to the blonde and held up the glass. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. "That can't be. I must have really died in that accident. Now I'm seeing blue, talking cats. Oh no, I am really going nuts!" Happy raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? I am an Exeed, of course! You must have hit your head after all, weirdo. Haha, here, I brought you water." Happy smiled at her and pushed the glass closer to her. With trembling hands she accepted it. But she was suspicious. Before drinking, she sniffed at the water and only took a small sip after deeming it safe enough. But as soon as the cooling substance reached her parched throat, she practically inhaled it. Within seconds the whole glass was empty and she sighed in relief.

"T-Thank you..um...I don't know your name. S-Sorry." Happy smiled and put his small paw on his breast. "My name is Happy! And this here is Natsu! Nice to meet you!" Without hesitation or minding her personal space, Happy crawled over her legs and sat in her lap. He held his paw out to her. The girl shook her head in disbelief, but still took the offered paw. "I'm L-Lucy Heartf-...um...just Lucy. Nice to meet you, too. I don't really understand anything right now, but you seem nice. Thank you for the water." Lucy...so that was the name of the beautiful angel. It fitted her perfectly. I couldn't help but be jealous of my little friend, because she didn't flinch away from him. She even started to pet him between his ears, causing Happy to purr in delight. Lucy shyly looked at me and when our eyes met again, she holds the eye-contact.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Natsu. I'm sorry for freaking out. I...I don't know what happened. The last thing I remember is being run over by a car and then there was only this darkness and the ball of light talking to me. And now I wake up here and a cat is talking to me! Please tell me, where I am and how I can go back home!" A shiver raced down my spine, when she said my name with that alluring voice of hers. But then I registered what she said and now it was my mouth falling open.

"You were run over by a car? Are you sure? You don't have any injuries on you! You're really a weirdo, little fairy." I gave her a toothy grin and put my hands behind my head. Lucy's eye twitched and her mouth turned into a frown. "Well, I want to see you wake up in a strange world after having died! Excuse me for being a little unnerved by it! You're so rude!" She crossed her arms over her chest an huffed in exasperation.

This would be so much fun! She looked really cute, when she was angry. "Chill, woman. I was only joking. So...you really died and woke up here? This is so cool! What was your world-" GROWL...

A heavy blush coated Lucy's pale cheeks and she put a hand over her stomach. I burst out laughing which caused her to blush even heavier. "Don't laugh, Natsu! I haven't eaten for two days!" She was right and I wanted to slap myself again for being so forgetful. I stood up and held my hand out to her. "Then come on. Let's find something to eat for you in the kitchen." Lucy stared at my offered hand for a few seconds, but eventually took it. It gave me quite a feeling of satisfaction, when my hand closed around her smaller one. With a gentle tuck I helped her stand up and instantly curled my arm around her waist, when she swayed. Lucy stiffened at the close contact, but didn't pull away. "T-Thank you..." she mumbled and blushed again. The color suited her so well and made me want to say something again, just to cause her to blush. After a few seconds, Lucy was steady enough to walk on her own legs and followed me into the kitchen, which covered half of the room and the living-room took up the other half.

Lucy sat down on the counter. I felt her eyes on me, which caused me to shiver pleasantly. This woman was driving me nuts. I decided on doing something easy and quick, so I heated up the left-overs from yesterday. When I put the pasta in front of her, her eyes lit up with happiness. "Thanks again, Natsu. This smells really good!" Even though she must have been starving she began to eat the meal slowly and savored the taste. When the first moan escaped her I could only stare at her with wide eyes. I never heard such an erotic sound before. I gulped and couldn't look away from her mouth, where her tongue would sneak out and catch a little of the sauce that stuck to her bottom lip. I loved eating, but I never thought that it could ever be an erotic occurrence. What did this girl do to me?

I let her finish her meal without talking. Only watching her with hooded eyes. Happy sat on my shoulder and purred softly, so that Lucy couldn't hear him. "She sure has you wrapped around her finger. You are so doomed!" I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe I am."

* * *

Thanks for reading! If you like this story, please review :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

* * *

 _..."She sure has you wrapped around her little finger. You are SO doomed!" I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe I am."..._

* * *

 **Lucy's POV:**

With a clatter the fork fell onto my now empty plate. I let out a relieved sigh and patted my full belly. "Thank you for the meal! It was delicious! You are a great cook!" Happy instantly burst out in a fit of giggles and fell from Natsu's shoulder, who was also laughing his ass off. "Haha...a great cook...haha...Natsu!...haha...no way!" I didn't know why they were laughing like maniacs, but their laughter was infectious, so, after a few seconds I couldn't help myself and also started to giggle quietly.

All of a sudden Natsu froze and stared at me with wide eyes. "W-What? Do I...have some sauce on my face or something? Stop staring at me! It is quite rude!" I knew that I was blushing by now and averted my eyes from Natsu's deep green ones. He cleared his throat and if I didn't know any better I would say, that he was also blushing. "No...no sauce. I was just surprised. You...um...look very pretty...when you laugh."

My mouth fell open. That one was new. I had received so many compliments for my looks and my body throughout my life that I couldn't count them anymore. But not once had anyone complimented me for my smiling face. A sudden warmth blossomed somewhere within my chest and I didn't dare to look him in the eyes. "T-Thank you, Natsu." "You liiiike heee~r", Happy said from above, causing our blush too deepen. He flew over to me and sat in my lap. As soon as I stroked his soft fur and scratched behind his ears he started to purr in comfort. Natsu sat down on the opposite side of the counter and his face became more solemn.

"So...you said that you died in your world and woke up here, correct? What are you planning to do from now on?" I asked myself the same question. I didn't know anything about this strange world with talking cats and what so ever. I was so glad that Natsu took me in and didn't leave me behind in the woods. A shudder raced down my spine at the thought of having woken up all alone in a foreign place. But...why am I still alive? Why did I die, only to reawaken somewhere else? Suddenly I remembered the darkness and the creature who told me to live. To search for the one thing I long for. But...I actually don't know what that was.

When a warm hand touched my cheek I realized that I had been so deep in thought, that I hadn't noticed him moving next to me. "Shh..little fairy. There is no need for you to cry. Everything will work out. I promise! And I never break a promise! Don't worry too much. You can stay with Happy and me and we can go to the guild later and I will introduce the others to you! Oh wait! I have a great idea! How about we also go on missions together and form a team? That would be so great! I can already see us-"

"W-Wait! Hold on, Natsu! What do you mean with "guild"? And going onto missions?"

In the meantime Natsu had brushed away my tear streaks with the end of his scaly scarf that was wrapped around his shoulders, when he started to ramble. "Well, I mean Fairy Tail, of course. The most awesome guild in the whole wide world! And to earn money we need to go on missions, weirdo! Don't you have something like this in your world?"

"U-Um...we all have different jobs in my world. My father, for example, leads his own company. We don't have a "guild" or something like that. Kids go to school and then they decide on a career depending on their interests. What do you do on this missions that you mentioned? And what does a guild do?"

Natsu frowned. "That sounds really boring. A guild, like Fairy Tail, is a place where everyone is family and depend on one another. We help each other out and do jobs for others. For example, the last mission we took, Happy and I were out of Fiore and had to hunt down a demon who was terrorizing a small town in Bastille. That was so much fun, right Happy?" Natsu's eyes shone with glee, making me smile at seeing his happiness. But then his words registered in my head.

"W-Wait...demon!? You mean a real demon? What are you? A demon hunter or something?!" I was so confused. Nothing made any sense here! The young man raised an eyebrow at my outburst and lifted the corner of his mouth upwards. I took a deep breath when I saw a sharp canine tooth protrude from his jaw. "I am the awesome fire dragon slayer of Fairy Tail! Salamander!" He was practically beaming with pride. "I...see...and...what IS a dragon slayer? You know that dragons aren't real, right?" Natsu's face fell at my words and I felt a pang of guild in my chest. He closed his eyes as if to calm himself down. Did I say something wrong? I wanted to open my mouth and apologize to him, when Happy interrupted me. "You know, Lucie...Natsu's dad was a dragon. His name was Igneel but he left when he was a small child. All of the dragons vanished exactly on the same day 15 years ago. Natsu was lucky that Fairy Tail found him and took him in." "Natsu...I'm so sorry...I didn't know..."

"It's alright, Luce. Dragons are real and I know that I will find my dad some day." I hesitatingly put my hand over Natsu's larger one and squeezed it gently. "You know what? I will help you find him! Together it is always more fun, right?" He lifted his head so fast to look at me that I could hear his neck crack. Wide, unbelieving eyes connected with my own brown ones. "Y-you want to help me look for Igneel? Are you sure?" I smiled and squeezed his hand again. "I promise and I also never break a promise". Natsu interlaced our hands and gently brushed his thump over the back of my hand. Goosebumps appeared all over my body. I wasn't used to being touched and feeling the warmth of another person. But I liked it. "Thank you, Luce. You don't know how much that means to me". He was wrong about that. I could see it in every movement of his body how much this meant to him. And I wanted to kick myself in the ass for being so insensitive when I talked about something I didn't know anything about. I realized now, that this world was truly nothing like my own. Why couldn't dragons be real then?

"So, back to the explanations! What does a fire dragon slayer do?" The bright shine was back in his eyes and I was so glad for that. "Here I can show you". Natsu lifted his other hand that wasn't interlocked with my own and held it a small distance away from my face. Instantly a red and orange flame appeared on top of his outstretched palm. I shrieked and moved away from the heat out of reflex making me lose my balance and fall backwards onto the floor. "Outch! Natsu, your hand is on fire! You need to extinguish it!" I stumbled to my knees and raced over to him only for him to hold up his hand again. "Don't worry, Luce. I am a fire mage so the flames don't burn me. I am practically made up of fire!" Oh man...just when I thought that nothing could shock me anymore, he lights himself on fire. "Haha, you should have seen your face, you weirdo!" I sat down on my chair again and glared at Natsu. "Well, excuse me for being new to your world. There is no magic in my world, only in books and movies!" I crossed my arms before my chest and pouted. Natsu moved his chair closed to mine and ruffled my hair, causing me hit his arm so that he would stop. He only chuckled. "That can't really be true, Luce. You smell of magic."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Natsu's face became contemplative. "You small of...stardust. Of the purest kind. I never smelled anything like this before, but I'm one hundred percent sure that you are also made up of magic." I shook my head and waited for at least Happy to start laughing because of the joke. But no one laughed. "Natsu, I am a normal human being. There is nothing magical about me."

Natsu took one blonde strand of my hair between his fingers. "You are wrong about that. You're like a fairy. Small, petite...and the most beautiful and purest creature I have ever see. You are magical, Luce, in every possible way." I should have felt warm and complimented by his words, but I couldn't help but be disappointed. I flinched away from him and stood up, I needed to bring some distance between us. "I need to go to the bathroom and take a shower if you don't mind. Can I borrow some of your clothes?" It was quiet for a few seconds, before Natsu answered.

"Luce? Did I say something wrong?" I heard the alarm in his voice, but I couldn't look him in the eyes. "It's fine. I only need some time to adapt." When I felt him behind me, I took another step away from him. "Luce! Please talk to me! What is wrong with you?" I felt bad for the desperate tone in his voice, but I wasn't ready to face him, yet, so I raced in the direction I assumed the bathroom to be in. I closed the door behind me and locked it. I knew that Natsu followed me and I expected him to throw the door open, but nothing happened. Instead he stood behind the closed door. After a few seconds he rasped softly. "I will put some of my clothes in front of the door. Take your time. I will go and bring us some more food from the guild. I'll be back in a while." I felt really bad for the hurting tone in his voice, but I was already so close to burst into tears. Natsu was no different from every male I ever knew in my life. He was only helping me, because of my looks. In his eyes I must look like a small woman made up of glass who needs to be protected. He, like all the others, sees only my outer appearance. I was sure that he would never have held my hand or called me such beautiful words, if I looked different. Why is it always like that? Why could no one like me just for myself and not because they fell in love with my outer appearance? It hurt. Every time it hurt worse. And for some reason...hearing Natsu say those words...was the worse pain I have ever felt before.

* * *

The next chapter is finished. I would love to read your thoughts about this story :)

Thank you all for reading! Until next week!


	4. Chapter 4

...Every time it hurt worse. And for some reason...hearing Natsu say these words...was the worse pain I have ever felt before...

* * *

Natsu's POV:

What did I do wrong? I replayed the situation over and over in my head but I didn't know what caused her to run away like that. My heart ached when I thought about her sad eyes and how the light disappeared from these beautiful brown orbs. And to know that I was the reason that she felt dejected hurt so much more than I would have thought. I really didn't know anything about her, but still...I felt a kind of draw that pulled me to her. It was more than the outside attraction, even though I had to admit, that I had never seen someone more beautiful than her, but...there was something else. I felt some kind of connection, like she had always belonged right by my side. I couldn't explain it. The only thing that I was certain of, was, that I had to be with her. And what better way to make it up to her than bring her food and new clothes.

With renewed spirits I made my way back towards my little cottage, swirling my backpack filled with Miras's special pasta and a change of clothes happily beside me.

Happy sat on my shoulder, a solemn look on his face.

Ne...Natsu? What are we going to do with Lushy?

I was so deep in thought that Happy's Voice almost startled me.

What do you mean? She will stay with us of course!

But for how long? I mean, she doesn't know anything about our world and she can't use any magic, so it's impossible to take her on any missions. Besides...she's a woman, staying with a strange male whom she doesn't even know! Don't you think, that she feels uncomfortable being with you? Maybe it would be better, if we brought her to the guild and let Mira or Levy take care of her-!

What the hell? NO! I found her first! Why would she feel uncomfortable? She stays with me and that' s Final!

I really didn't want to snap at my best friend, but the thought of her leaving me or being rejected by her was something that I couldn't allow.

I'm sorry, Happy. But please give her some time. When she really wants to leave, I won't stand in her way. I only want to be...friends with her. And help her get used to everything. But you're right about introducing her to Mirajane. Maybe she or Master will know what happened to her.

Happy only shook his little head.

It's alright, Natsu. But please be careful. I don't want you to get hurt, because of her. I mean...this is not her home. And when she finds her way back...you need to let her go. Please, don't get too attached to her.

I gulped. He was right. I hadn't even thought about it. Surely, she was only here for a short period of time. And some day...I had to let her leave. I couldn't help but scratch at the place over my heart. I had a feeling that it was already too late for me. My heart was already caught by her.

* * *

Lucy's POV:

It was so quiet in Natsu's home. As soon as I had gotten out of the shower and had gotten dressed in one of Natsu's hugh T-Shirts (leaving out the trousers, because the shirt was long enough to cover half of my tigh), I went back into the living-room.

I sat down on the sofa and was so deep in thought, that I didn't hear the front door open.

Luce?

I let out a startled noise and backed away in an instant. But as soon as I realized that it was Natsu who had sat down beside me, I relaxed.

Oh, hi Natsu. I'm sorry, I didn't hear you.

Natsu didn't reply. He looked me up and down with widened eyes. After a few seconds I got an uneasy feeling and tried to pull the end of Natsu's shirt further down my tigh.

P-Please stop staring at me.

Even to my own ears my voice came out cold and lifeless. I couldn't help it. I was so sick and tired of these damn stares. Natsu opened his mouth and closed it again, a hugh blush covering his cheeks. He immediately looked away and took a deep breath.

I-I'm really sorry, Luce! I didn't want to stare, but I have never seen a w-woman wear one of shirts before. I-It just...surprised me! Please, don't be mad at me!

He looked at me with puppy-eyes and folded hands, pleading me to forgive him.

I really didn't want to, but I guess that he was the only person who could help me out in this strange, new world.

It's not alright, but I forgive you, Natsu. Please, don't do it again. And while we're at it: please don't say anything anymore about my appearance. I really hate it, When people call me beautiful or something. I'm just Lucy. Only Lucy, a normal Girl, nothing Special, alright?

He didn't get it. I saw it in his disbelieving gaze.

What do you mean ,nothing special"'? I have never met someone like you before! You came from another world and have this unique scent of stardust on you. You are special, Luce! In every way!

I flinched away from him.

NO, Natsu! I don't want to be special! Why can't you leave it alone?! I knew that you only liked me because I'm not ugly. You are just like everyone else!

I had to get out of here. Everything in me told me to leave and forget warmth that I had felt before with him was gone now, leaving me with nothing but lonliness and heartache. I should have known better.

I stood up and ran out the door, slamming it shut behind me. I didn't know where to go so I just ran into the woods, jumping over stones and twigs, almost tripping a few times.

I couldn't trust anyone. Nothing ever changed.

* * *

Natsu's POV:

What the fuck just happened? First I saw Lucy wear one of my shirts and it looked so...damn sexy on her, and then she wanted to make me believe, that she was just some ordinary woman? How could she ever think of herself as nothing special, when everything about her was so strange and exciting! My heart ached just thinking about her dead voice, when she told me not to stare at her. Suddenly the dots connected within my head.

You're like a fairy. Small, petite...the most beautiful and purest creature I have ever seen before...

Oh no! A lot of people often called me dense and right now it couldn't be more true.

I Heard her disappointed voice in my head, accusing me of only liking her because of her looks and I must admit that it had to look exactly like that from her perspective. I had Only complimented her for her beautiful shell, not for the person that she was. A feeling of dread filled me when I realized that she was gone for a few minutes already. I was such a stupid asshole! Happy flew over to me and knocked me on my head.

you idiot! How could you mess it up with her within the first 24 hours!? Go after her!

As if that was my cue, I ran after her.

Hopefully, it wasn't too late to apologize ..again. And this time I was set out to make everything right.

* * *

Lucy's POV:

Tears blurred my vision as I ran and ran through the dense Forrest. A headache was forming behind eyes and I felt the strength leaving me. How long had I ran? What time was it? Suddenly I tripped over a rock that I didn't see and fell hard on the cold ground, ripping open my uncovered tighs and knees. I couldn't go on anymore and just curled up into a tight ball. I was so lonely that I didn't know why I would ever want to continue living anymore. Didn't the warm light I met in my death tell me, that I would get a second chance? That I had to experience so many new, exciting things? Then why was I alone again? It was enough. Really, I couldn't go on anymore. It was enough.

I searched around for something sharp and only came up with a small, pointed rock. This would hurt, but...what doesn't?

I was about to lift the pointed end of the rock to my wrist, when I saw a speck a light appear to my right. I blinked, but the light didn't go away. My curiosity got the better of me, so l forced my battered knees to hold my weight and went into the direction of that strange glowing thing. After a few minutes that light got brigther until I stood before a hugh stone wall. When I stopped directly before it, I saw that the light shone out of a small gap within the wall. It wasn't big enough to fit me, but I would be able to reach my arm through it. A shiver raced down my spine, but something told me, that it was ok for me to reach through the gap.

And seeing that I had nothing to loose anymore I complied.

A few moments later my fingers grazed over a small hard object which warmed up at my touch. I pulled it out and frowned when I saw what I held within my hands. A small, golden key shone in the sunlight, twinkling like it was new. How did a key end up here? In a forest, stuck between all these rocks?

-call for me...free me... I heard a shoothing voice say softly. I turned my head right and left but I was still alone. Maybe I finally lost my mind.

-incess! Call for me! My name is...

N0, I really hadn't imagined the voice. But where did it come from? Suddenly the golden key in my hand started to heat up. The warmth trailed along my palm, rose up my arm and covered my whole body.

I have never felt such an overwhelming feeling of love and comfort. I couldn't help but press the key to my chest, enfolding it with my hands.

-lease! Princess! Call my name! You know it!

A name?...Yes...I knew that voice. It sounded so familiar even though I was sure, that I never heard it before.

All of a sudden I saw an image in my head. And I knew what I had to do.

I stood straighter, spreading my legs to get a stronger stand. I drew air into my lungs and started chanting.

Oh stars of the universe, hear my call. I summon thee! Open, gate of the lion, Leo!

An explosion of light surrounded me, spreading the warmth from within my body to the outside. I had to close my eyes to protect them from the light.

In a matter of seconds the light slowly faded and I had to blink to see more clearly.

My mouth fell open as soon as I saw a handsome man kneeling before me.

He had beautiful golden eyes and wild, untamed brown hair. His tall frame was covered by an expensive- looking black suit that gave him an aura of confidence.

My princess. Finally we meet again! I missed you so much!

Before I knew what happened I found myself being wrapped up by strong, muscular arms that pulled me into a warm chest. Omg...a strange, sexy man was hugging me! What the hell ?!

I was about to push him away, when he started to brush through my hair. It was such a gentle, familiar gesture that I couldn't help but relax in the strangers arms. I had a soft spot for touching because I had been lacking any human contact since I was little. I was like a parched flower that finally got some much needed water.

I'm sorry that you had to endure so much, my princess. From now on, you will never be alone again. I swear to never leave you. You are my everything.

Tears started to pour out of my eyes and sobs shook my whole body. These words were all I have ever wanted to hear. I didn't know this man, but somehow...I knew that I could believe him.

T-Thank you. So much for being here...was so lonely!

I cried and cried but the man didn't seem to mind. Instead he only pulled me closer, whispering comforting words into my ear.

After a few minutes I finally clamed down enough to push away a little so I could look him in the eyes.

W-Who are you? I asked him with a raspy voice.

He winced and the corners of his mouth turned down. It was only a mere second that I saw the hurt in his eyes, but it was enough for me to worry about him. I put my hand on his cheek and stroked it gently.

I'm really sorry to cause you pain. I feel like...I knew you, have known you for a long time already, but...that can't be true. Please...but...who are you?

The man put his own hand over my cold one on his cheek.

You don't need to apologize, course, you don't remember. The last time I saw you, you were a small child, only 6 Years old. My name is Leo and I'm your celestial spirit. Or more like your guardian...well I was there when you were born. Before you, l was your mother's spirit until the day that she left to another realm with you. I...I thought that l would never see you again! I was always waiting for you! So many hours, days...years! I...too...have been so lonely without you! And now that I have you back, I will never loose you again.

Now, it was Leo who had tears flowing down his cheeks and it was my turn to comfort him.

Sh...it's alright. I'm here...

It was so strange. How come that my life had changed SO much in the last 24 hours? And he...knew my mother?

Leo...what was that about my mother? What do you mean, when yoh said, that you were her spirit?

A shiver shook his body when I said his name.

We have a lot to talk about, princess. A lot of stuff happened. So let us find some place...-wait! Is that blood? And w-what are you wearing'?!

Leo pushed me away a little, but kept one hand on my arm and took in my appearance. His eyes trailed from the black T-Shirt, over my uncovered wrists and finally to my bloodied knees. His eyes darkened with anger and his mouth pulled into a furious snarl.

Who did this to you!?, he roared and stood up in an instant. I will kill him! Who was it?

I also got to my feet, shaking and shivering when I saw the mad rage in his eyes.

N-No one hurt me. It was my faul-

Lucy! Here you are! Finally! I wanted to apologi-! oh dear god, no! Not now!

I saw Natsu, of all people, break through the treeline and came to a sudden stop, when he saw Leo holding my hand.

The atmosphere instantly changed and turned tense. The hostility between the two males only grew when Leo stood directly in front of me, shielding me from Natsu's intense stare.

Are you the one who hurt her? What did you do, you bastard? Natsu's mouth fell open.

What the hell!? As if I could ever hurt her! Who are you? Luce, come over here!

He held his hand open to me, but I only shook my head, hiding further behind Leo.

Guilt filled me, when I saw the devastated look in Natsu's expressive green eyes.

Luce, he took a step towards me, still holding his hand open.

Don't come any closer! Obviously she doesn't want you here! Leave!

* * *

Natsu POV:

How in the world could this happen? I was so happy, when I finally caught her special scent of Stardust and saw her standing there. I was so relieved that she was alight! But then, that damn stranger held her hand! She belonged to me! HOw dare he touches her like that!

I thought that the worse pain had been, when she ran away from me, but that was nothing in comparison to being so openly rejected by her. She was seeking protection from another man and I felt my heart break and shatter.

I will not leave! Please Luce! I want to apologize to you! I know what I did and I'm sorry that I hurt you. But, please...let me make it up to you.

I saw the man who covered my fairy tense up. You hurt her! You made her bleed and left scars on her body! I will kill you!

What the hell!?

A fist connected with my cheek and I heard Lucy Scream.

No, I didn't hurt her like that! I would never do that! What is wrong with you?

Don't play dumb! You just said that you hurt her! Who else scarred her up? It's your shirt that she is wearing! I can smell you on her! Don't deny it!

I blocked another blow aimed at me and looked at Luce more closely from the comer of my eyes.

And surely, her whole legs were covered in mud and blood. Oh my god. How could l have overlooked her injuries!

I kicked that asshole into a nearby tree and instanly rushed over to Lucy. I looked her over and brushed the tear stains under her eyes away with my thumb.

I'm so sorry, Luce. I didn't want to hurt you. I was an idiot. I know what I did wrong and I promise that it won't happen again. I like you! Really I do! And I like everything about you! Not only your looks, but your heart as well. I can't explain it, but when I met you l felt like I have known you for a long time. I just know that we are going to be the greatest friends and so much more. Our...souls are alike. Whatever they are made up from...yours and mine are the same. Please...let me make everything right again. Please...I beg you! I can't loose you!

I fell to my knees before the girl that had captured my heart and laid everything I am out before her. I would do anything, just to have her with me again. I didn't know that I had been crying, but when Lucy's trembling fingers brushed over my bruised cheek I felt the wetness there. I only remebered one time in my life when I cried before. It was on the day, that my father left. But this woman...meant the world to me.

I forgive you, Natsu.

Those were the best words I have ever heard before. My heart soared and glued the pieces together.

Thank you, Luc- I was about to take her into my arms, when I was thrown backwards by my scarf.

Don't touch her! yeah, right. I almost forgot about him. Bring it on, bastard!

We got ready to battle, when Lucy stood in the middle of us.

NO! No one will fight anymore! We all have a lot to talk about and I'm tired. Please...let us go back. Alright?

She looked at me and I saw the deep black circles underneath her eyes. So I only nodded my consent. Lucy looked at the bastard and he, too, nodded, before he glared at me.

This was going to be a long day.


End file.
